Fight Or Flight
by Magsforever
Summary: Eric and Four's first fist fight. Told in Eric's POV. Please R


We're about three weeks into Dauntless initiation, and already you can tell who is going to stay and become a member and who will wind up on the streets. You can tell who has fight in them, and who is only here because they had no other choice.

We have been learning how to fight. It's hard but the satisfaction of watching your opponent hit the mat is unbelievable. It's worth every bruise, every cut, and every pulled muscle. Nothing is better than standing above the person who had the misfortune of being paired with you.

I am undefeated. No one can beat me. They can't even last five minuted in the ring with me. There's only one person left to beat. Only one person left to show that I am the best. That I am number one.

The Stiff.

Four.

That's what they all call him. I honestly can't even remember his real name anymore. Not that it really matters. Soon he'll just be another one of my punching bags. They will forget how great they all seem to think he is once he's lying at my feet, a bloody mess. Amar has been waiting to pair us up, since we're both undefeated, but now he must find out who is the best. After this we will knkw once and for all who the true protégée is.

Our fight is set for last, we have to watch four others matches before it. Each one more pathetic than the last. I've already beat all of them.

Shauna.

Lauren.

Christian.

Sophia.

Luis.

James.

Rhy.

Kelly.

Styx.

Jessie.

Mark.

All of them. They all fell or quit, none of them strong or brave enough to face me. I expect the Stiff to back down too, maybe even run away. I plan on having some fun with him before he gets the chance. I want him to see he's met his match before I take him down.

"Four and Eric," Amar calls from his position by the board. I square my shoulders and walk confidently onto the mat. The Stiff walks slowly toward me, his friends slapping his shoulders as he passes. He stands in front of me and we both get into position.

"I really don't like fighting girls, you know," I call over to Amar. He rolls his eyes. Four glares at me.

"At least I know what a shower is," he says quietly. Everything about him is quiet. Even the way he walks, like he really is nothing more than a shadow.

"Enough, if you are going to act like children I will record this as a loss for both of you," Amar snaps. With that I lunge for the Stiff. He quickly darts out of the way and smashes his elbow into my nose. Immediatly blood starts pouring from it, but I quickly send an uppercut to his ribs, knocking the breath out of him. I smirk as he gasps like a fish out of water.

"You done yet, Stiff? You can quit right now and still keep a little dignity." Four makes a sound like a caged animal and lunges at me. I try to side step his fist but he is faster than me. It collides hard with my lip.

"You done, Eric? We all know you have no dignity left already." I snarl and smash my fist into his nose, which makes a satisfying crunch. He kicks my legs out from under me and I hit the mat. He smirks above me. The blood now dripping for his nose adds an eary effect.

While he is distracted by the cheers of our fellow initiates, I whip my leg around and smash it into the back of his knees, causing him to collapse. It's a dirty move, but there are no rules against it. Then I jump on him, smashing my fists into any available skin. But I forgot to pin his legs down. He brings his knee up and rams it into my stomach, causing me to weeze.

"Nice try," he hisses, bringing his elbow up and hitting my mouth. Something comes loose and I spit.

Three teeth hit the mat mixed with some blood. My head is ringing as I drag myself to my feet. We square off to each other again. Around us the other initiates cheer.

"Hit him where it hurts, Four!"

"Down with the Stiff!"

"Send his ugly ass back to Erudite!"

The cheers all blur into one single roar as I focus all of my attention on the Stiff. I look for any weakness, usually there is at least one. But with him there aren't any visible ones. We circle each other slowly.

"So tell me Stiff," I say casually as I search for a flaw in his stance. "What would your Stiff family say if they saw you like this?" He scowls at me and lunges.

I try to duck but he expected that and still managed to pin me. He pulls my head up and smashes it hard into the floor. Black spots start to blur my vision.

"Oh, I see you don't want to talk about it," I manage to hiss. I know he has already won the fight, but it appears I have found the chink in his armor.

I may not beat him psycally but mentally I have the upper hand. My head hits the ground again, then another time before I allow the darkness to swallow me.

**A/N This just came to me earlier at school and I decided to give it a shot. Hopefully you all liked it :) Please tell me your thoughts I love hearing from you**

**XOXOX**

**Vicki**


End file.
